The Call of The Simpsons Guy (The Simpsons Guy)
The Call of the Simpsons is the third episode of second season of The Simpsons Guy. It originally aired on the Fox network in the United States on February 18th, 1990. It was written by John Swartzwelder and directed by Wesley Archer. Albert Brooks made his first guest appearance on'' The Simpsons Guy'' in this episode as the voice of Cowboy Bob. In this episode, Homer decides to purchase an RV and the Simpsons set off for a vacation in the wilderness. After accidentally driving it off the edge of a cliff, the family find themselves trapped in the woods. As Homer, Bart and Brian try to find a way back to civilization, Homer gets himself covered in mud and is mistaken for Bigfoot by a naturalist. The news about the encounter spreads quickly and Bigfoot hunters converge on the woods to capture Homer. Meanwhile, Stewie finds himself separated from the family and raised by bears, whom he uses as an army to make an escape. Plot Homer, envious of Ned Flanders's new motor home, goes to Bob's RV Round-up to buy one of his own, but because of his poor credit rating, he is only qualified for a smaller dilapidated one, much to his family's disgust. Thrilled with the new RV, Homer takes his family on an excursion. Driving on remote back roads and ignoring Marge's suggestion to turn back on the main road, the Simpsons find themselves teetering over a precipice. The family escapes the RV before it plummets over the cliff, leaving themselves stranded in the wilderness. Homer, Bart and Brian set out for help, unaware that Stewie is following them, while Marge and Lisa stay behind. Separated from Homer, Bart and Brian, Stewie is soon adopted by a family of bears, whom he manipulates into doing his bidding. Meanwhile, Homer, Bart and Brian plummet into a raging river where they lose their clothes, but hide their nakedness with leaves and mud. Marge and Lisa make themselves comfortable by a campfire, while the boys freeze in the wilderness. The next day, Homer tries to steal honey from a beehive, only to be attacked by the bees, but evades them by jumping into a mud pit. A nature photographer takes a picture of Homer covered in mud, mistaking him for Bigfoot, and soon the forest is inundated with Bigfoot enthusiasts and reward seekers. Marge, having been rescued along with Lisa by park rangers, identifies the monster in question as her husband and causes a great deal of controversy. Cold, hungry, and exhausted, Homer, Bart and Brian stumble upon the cave housing Stewie and the bears only to find Stewie commanded the bears to build a new car so they could get out of the forest. Homer is soon captured and taken to a lab for testing. The authorities allow Homer to return home after scientists agree that he is "either a below-average human being or a brilliant beast." While watching the news coverage of the whole debacle, Homer worries about the insults he'll receive from his co-workers, until Marge consoles him, calling him "my brilliant beast." Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders *Albert Brooks as Cowboy Bob *Frank Welker as Bears Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes